Recently, an automated manual transmission (hereinafter referred to as “automatic MT”) has been developed as a system in which an operation of a clutch which is a friction mechanism and an operation of a synchromesh mechanism which is a meshing mechanism are automated using a gear transmission used in a manual transmission. When shift is started in the automatic MT, the clutch that transmits and interrupts a torque of an engine, which is a drive power source, is released, the synchromesh mechanism is switched, and then, the clutch is fastened again.
Further, a twin-clutch type automatic MT, which is provided with two clutches transmitting an input torque to a transmission and transmits a drive torque alternately by the two clutches, is known according to JP 2000-234654 A and JP 2001-295898 A. In this twin-clutch type automatic MT, when shift is started, a clutch of the next gear is gradually fastened while gradually releasing a clutch that has transmitted the torque before the shift to change the drive torque from a gear ratio before the shift to a gear ratio after the shift, thereby enabling smooth shift by avoiding interruption of the drive torque.
In the above-described twin-clutch type automatic MT, JP 2007-040439 A discloses a method of executing pre-shift to select a forward starting gear and a reverse starting gear, which are selected for starting, prior to range switching during selection of a neutral range in order to secure a high starting response of a vehicle with respect to a starting selection operation at the time of starting by switching from the N range to a forward range or a reverse range.
Further, a parking assistance device, which automatically guides a host vehicle to a target parking position designated by a driver, is known according to JP 11-208420 A. The parking assistance device is configured to automatically guide the host vehicle to the target parking position regardless of a driving technique of the driver by a simple button operation or screen operation performed by the driver, and provides an easier parking interface to the driver.